


Feeling the Beat of my Heart

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is halfway up the stairs of his apartment building when he hears the yelling. He runs the rest of the way, taking the steps two at a time, onto to come to a screeching halt when he reaches the top.</p>
<p>In the hallway is his insanely hot neighbour chasing his cat.</p>
<p>Who has a pair of green panties in her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Beat of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Scott is halfway up the stairs of his apartment building when he hears the yelling. He runs the rest of the way, taking the steps two at a time, onto to come to a screeching halt when he reaches the top.

In the hallway is his insanely hot neighbour chasing his cat.

Who has a pair of green panties in her mouth.

“You son of a – _get back here with those.”_ Lydia curses, twisting and stumbling when Sunny weaves herself around her legs.

Sunny sees him, meows and launches herself at him, purring the second she's in his arms. “Hey,” he croons and scratches under her chin.

The sharp sound of heels coming closer distracts him – and if he's quite honest, terrifies him – and then a red faced Lydia is in his face.

Lydia points an accusing finger at him. “Your cat stole my underwear.”

“Yeah,” Scott chuckles, nervous under Lydia's stare. Her eyebrows arch, as if to say _I'm waiting._ “She tends to do that.”

It would be amusing how Lydia's face goes from quietly unimpressed to unreserved judgement, if it weren't aimed at him.

“My _two hundred dollar underwear,_ ” she expands pointedly.

_Who buys two hundred dollar underwear?_ Is Scott's first thought, and because the universe is clearly against him, he blurts it out loud.

“You – I –“ Lydia huffs, then spins on her heel abruptly, walking away from him.

Scott coughs. “Aren't you forgetting something?”

He watched Lydia visibly take a calming breath before turning around and snatching her panties from his outstretched hand.

“You're welcome,” he calls after her.

Her door shuts with a loud thud.

_\--_

Two days later, there's a knock on his door.

Scott opens it to find... Lydia.

“I've decided,” Lydia starts, without saying hello. “You owe me. Tuesday night, you're taking me out to dinner.”

“But you got them back!” Scott protests, not really sure why. A beautiful girl has just asked, well demanded, that he take her out.

“With claw holes and a damp spot,” she counters.

“Oh,” Scott says, not quite sure what to say now.

“Tuesday night,” Lydia repeats. “Eight o'clock. Don't forget.”

_\--_

Tuesday night at seven forty, Scott is showered and dress in an Erica approved outfit (which is really just his nicest pair of jeans and a blazer he borrowed from Stiles over a white, tucked in shirt.)

He puts his glasses on as well, and says to Sunny, “What do you think?”

Sunny meows from her place on the couch and curls her tail around herself.

“Yeah, I didn't think so either.” The glasses are placed back in their case, and Scott checks the time again.

Seven forty five.

Scott checks his pockets to make sure he has everything.

_Inhaler?_ Yes. _Keys?_ Yes. _Phone?_ Yes. _Wallet?_ No.

After fumbling through all his pockets and realising that no, he does not have his wallet, Scott starts to panic. He searches the apartment for ten minutes, and just when he's given up, Sunny yawns ans stretches, revealing his wallet from where it was hidden beneath her head.

“Sunny,” he scowls as he pets her.

She meows when he tries to take his wallet from her. “No. I need this.”

Sunny rolls on her back and looks up at him with her big green eyes. “ _No._ ”

Now, she huffs and gets up, slinking off into his bedroom. He watches her go with amusement, then checks the time.

Seven fifty nine.

“Crap,” he hisses, and is out the door faster than when he thought he was late for finals. (He wasn't. It was a Sunday. Stiles has never laughed harder.)

Outside Lydia's door, he allows himself twenty seconds to panic. He's going on a date. With _Lydia Martin._

Okay. Calm. Scott knocks on the door and waits.

Lydia opens the door and... whoa. She's beautiful. The green dress she's wearing makes her eyes sparkle and Scott is breathless.

“Ready?” Lydia asks with a smile.

_\--_

The date turns out to be success.

Lydia is amazing. She's super smart and works at the Hale tech company. “The biggest company in New York,” Lydia stated proudly. “And, since I've been there, the best company.”

She listens while he babbles about veterinary school and how he started out as an assistant for Deaton in high school, which is where he got Sunny. Lydia seems genuinely interested in what he's saying, unlike most of the other people he's been out with.

He kisses her at the door and she tastes like wine and mint ice cream. They make out for ten minutes and make arrangements for a second date.

After Lydia's gone, with one last quick kiss, Scott practically skips to his apartment to call Stiles.

Best first date _ever._

_\--_

Eight months later Scott and Lydia are happily in love and living together.

It's perfect, except -

“Lydia!” Scott calls. “Prada chewed my socks again.”

He hears Lydia's tinkling laugher in the front room. “Yeah,” she says. “She tends to do that.”

Scott tries to be annoyed, but he can't help the little laugh that comes out, even if his big toe sticks out of the hole Prada made.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
